At Knife Point
by Lady Maeror
Summary: Horace seriously considers using his sword to cut his hair, and Cassie vehemently protests. Small, fluffy oneshot. R&R. No Flames.


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own RA.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This came to mind and made me laugh; I hope it makes you laugh as well. This is set around the end of Book 6 but before the events in Book 8.

And before anyone comments, I'm sure they could have scissors if an assassin could hide a blade in his boot with a complicated contraption, just saying.

Um has anyone noticed that I practially own the archive page? o.o Oops.

* * *

**||At Knife Point ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Two prone figures lay under a tree, far enough from the Castle that they couldn't be spied on, but close enough to return if they needed.

Cassie was especially fond of willow trees that grew beside the river that ran near her home.

They were so beautiful with their viny branches and graceful movements.

At her instruction, she had ordered Horace to come spend some time with her below one, allowing them to slip into their own thoughts and relax without strict formality.

At first he had protested, but then when she decided she'd go on her own, he'd seen it as his duty to guard her.

Cassie was sprawled out on the grass, dressed in her 'boy's' clothes, as she called them, so she was able to move freely without the restriction of a skirt.

Horace sat propped against the tree, studiously ignoring the Princess before him.

He often got annoyed with her careless nature, but ended up forgiving her eventually.

"Horace?" She called lightly, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Mhm?"

"I'm sorry, you know. But I _had_ to get away from the castle. You understand, don't you?" She pleaded. He could see she was pouting.

He only grunted in response, unwilling or unable to form a coherent response. Sometimes, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but admire her beauty and was still stumped at how easily she accepted his friendship.

Cassie smiled and opened her eyes, letting her emerald orbs assess her surroundings.

If she had thought it out, or planned it, it seemed as if they were on a romantic outing. She laughed to herself at that thought.

From behind her, she heard a sword being unsheathed and she wondered what Horace was doing.

"Swords practise?" She asked.

The Princess turned around and was thoroughly confused when she saw the sword close to Horace's face.

"Not exactly." He replied, his eyes narrowed as he observed the shiny blade.

"Then, what _are_ you doing?"

The knight glanced at her, flashing a handsome, yet sheepish, smile.

"Ah well, my hair was getting long..." He began.

She sat up, eyes wide with disbelief. "You wouldn't..."

Horace shifted uncomfortably. "Halt and Will do it all the time..."

Cassie stood and made her way over, hands on her hips and looking every inch the controlling Princess.

Horace suddenly wasn't feeling as adventurous as before.

"Oh? And look how wonderfully they turn out. Will at least has such a mop of hair that you can't tell, but Halt's is uneven and messy." Her voice was high and icy and sent shivers of fear rolling down his spine. "Besides, it's not _that _long."

The young knight sat straighter and frowned. "Well I thought it could be a good idea, and it is getting long. Long hair is annoying in a helmet." He defended himself.

Quickly, startling him, she reached forward and snatched the blade from his hands.

Flipping it without watching, she pointed it at his throat, keeping him at knife point.

"This is _not_ how to cut your hair." She warned him, and Horace thought he felt a sweat drop form on his forehead.

Cassie rolled her eyes and made her way to the small pack they had brought, containing smuggled food from the kitchens, a rug, and a first aid kit. The latter was Horace's idea.

The Princess scrambled through the pack for a bit, trying to find the first aid pack.

With a small noise of triumph, she produced some scissors, handy for cutting up bandages.

"Uh, what do you plan on doing with those?" He asked fearfully.

She turned to him with a determined glint in her gaze.

"The length is truly bugging you?"

Horace swallowed and then nodded.

"Well let me do it for you, at least I can do it evenly. And scissors will be much better than a sword." She said diplomatically.

"Promise not to cut me?" He asked meekly.

The Princess simply raised an eyebrow and directed her gaze to his sword.

Horace got the message and sighed, moving away from the tree so she could have access to his hair.

"First," she said, and went back to the pack. "We'll use the blanket so the fallen hair doesn't get all over you."

Once covered from his neck down with a heavy rug, with Cassie standing over him and brandishing scissors with glee, Horace felt very much like a prisoner.

But once she began, meticulously cutting away at uneven strands, Horace felt himself begin to relax. She was, as asked, careful and accurate, and he almost fell asleep as her fingers combed through his hair and massaged his scalp.

"Alright, you're done." She finally exclaimed, carefully removing the rug and shaking off the stray hair.

The knight reached up and let his hands brush across his bangs, noting the sharpness of the freshly cut hair, but also appreciating its length.

"Wow, you actually did well." He said at last.

Cassie pretended to look hurt, but then noted a few hairs that had caught on Horace's face.

She leant forward and gently brushed them away with her hand, and Horace was able to take in her sweet scent of rose.

"Okay, now I'm done." She told him.

Horace flashed her a grateful smile. "Thanks Cassie."

"You're welcome." She said and then surprised him by leaning down and brushing a feather-soft kiss across his cheek.

He blinked at her, stunned by her actions and she inwardly laughed at his reaction.

She gathered their things and placed them back in the pack so they wouldn't forget.

The knight didn't make a move to get up; instead he sat where he was, his eyes following her as she moved.

"Horace?"

"Yes?"

Cassie turned and smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't ever think of cutting your own hair again, or else I will hurt you."

He managed to nod in reply.

"But what if I'm on a mission and it's getting too long to work with?" He asked when she turned around.

"Leave it." She ordered.

"Leave it?" He asked incredulously.

"Wait until you return to cut it."

A sly smile formed on his face.

"I'm sure I could get another girl to do it for me."

Cassie turned to him, a dark emotion pooling in her gaze.

She stepped forward, smirking impishly as she did.

As he waited for her response, he suddenly found his sword pointed towards his face threateningly. He had forgotten that she had possession of it.

"You'll leave it." She ordered.

Feeling a lot less brave, Horace swallowed his pride and nodded.

"I'll leave it."

* * *

**A/N:**

Silly nonsense, but it's me.

On a better note any Horace/Cass fans or _Majesty_ fans, prepare for my latest story, the prequel to Majesty! :) I'll write it at once so it's a six chaptered tale to outline the events described in Chapter 1. I hope I don't disappoint. It's one of those things floating around in my mind.

- Love Mae.


End file.
